Forbidden
by vanima-edhel
Summary: Legolas is falling in love with his best friend but things get in the way of this love. Legolas is forced to choose between his love and sense of duty...
1. Default Chapter

Author's note- I didn't come up with Legolas but Ithilwen is my own character. I don't have anything to do with Lord of the Rings or Tolkien.  
  
Forbidden By vanima-edhel  
Chapter 1  
Enlightenment  
  
Ithilwen woke to see Legolas standing next to her bed holding a tray. He set the tray on the bedside table and sat on the side of her bed.  
  
"Good morning." he whispered. "Would you like some warm oatmeal?" She sat up and yawned.  
  
"You bet!" she answered her eyes twinkling.  
  
Ithlilwen and Legolas had been best friends for many years and were both currently living in Mirkwood, in the halls of King Thranduil.  
  
Legolas set the tray down on the bed and moved onto the bed. He watched as Ithlilwen ate and thought about their past together. They had had so much fun together since they had met each other at the young age of 108. They had been inseparable, and still were. Currently though he had been feeling different about their relationship. He didn't think that he loved her, although if she felt more for him it could quickly develop into something. He just cared for her more than a regular friend would. The again he told himself, they were anything but regular friends.  
  
Feeling his stare Ithilwen looked up to find him watching her. "Mani naa ta?"(What is it?) she asked.  
  
"Nothing." he answered "Just lost in thought." She laughed and shook her head. He was always doing that. They were complete opposites; people would never expect them to be friends. Where she was impulsive and outgoing, he was calm and a little shy. "So how's breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Great! What are we doing today?"  
  
"I thought we could go for a horseback ride." he grinned impishly. Ithilwen loved riding horses; it was her favorite thing to do, so Legolas wasn't surprised when she immediately said yes.  
  
They agreed to meet at the stables in half an hour. Ithlilwen was already there grooming her horse when Legolas arrived. He grabbed a brush and went to his horse's stall across from her horse's stall. When they were done brushing them they led the horses out of there stalls.  
  
"Where should we go today?" he asked.  
  
"Let's ride north along the Forest River."  
  
"North it is." They mounted on there horses and trotted out into the forest.  
  
After an hour they stopped beside a pool in the river. They set up their lunch on the bank while dangling their legs in the water. Their laughter filled the clearing. She was one of the only people that could make him laugh. He started as he realized she had asked him a question.  
  
"Mani naa ta?" (What is it?) She inquired.  
  
"Lle lalaith vanima." (Your laughter is beautiful.) He whispered.  
  
"What?" She gave him a funny look. "Who are talking to?" she laughed again. "You are funny."  
  
Legolas was mortified. 'Did I really say that out loud?' he wondered. Then he realized that she had already moved on to the next topic of discussion.  
  
That night Legolas lay awake on his bed. "What was I thinking?" he wondered. "How could I be so unthinking? Doamin naa lost!" he got up off his bed and for the first time in over in a thousand years Legolas began to pace. 


	2. chapter 2

Authors note- I don't own Legolas or Lord of the Rings, in fact, I don't own anything that has to do with Tolkien or Lord of the Rings. Ithilwen is my own character though.  
  
Forbidden By: Vanima Edhel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Legolas got up after an almost sleepless night. It was early in the morning and almost no one was up yet. Legolas made his way down to the kitchens. A pot of Oatmeal was bubbling gently over the hearth for anyone that was up before the cooks had gotten a chance to make breakfast. He ate a small bowl of oatmeal and took with him some bread and cold meat for his lunch.  
  
He got to the stables and mounted his horse as fast as he could. Half an hour after he had arisen Legolas had disappeared into the shadowy depths of Mirkwood.  
  
Ithilwen rose later than normal. She had had funny dreams that night although she couldn't remember them she knew that they were not happy. She rose and went to breakfast looking for Legolas. He had obviously been in a bad mood yesterday and she wanted to know what was wrong. When she didn't see him at breakfast she went to his room. He wasn't there either. Asking around she found that no one had seen him all morning. Then she remembered. Where did he always go when he was thinking? To his favorite spot in Mirkwood, a place where the river pooled into a small lake. They had nicknamed the pool "Vision Lake". She smiled and ran to get her horse.  
  
She arrived at the pool and saw just what she expected to see. Legolas was sitting on a rock that overhung the pool. He had his knees curled up to his chest and was starring into the water giving no indication that he had heard her arrive. She sat next to him in silence for a minute. Then they both turned to each other and tried to talk at the same time.  
  
"Look we need to talk."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Legolas smiled and said "you first."  
  
Ithilwen grinned and shook her head. Legolas turned until he was facing her and she did the same for him. "What do you think of our relationship?" he asked her.  
  
She was momentarily taken by surprise. It wasn't what she had expected. "I think we get along together well. We know what the other needs without asking and can predict each others moods and feeling. We have a steady friendship that could never be broken."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Do you ever feel that sometimes we are more than just friends? And I'm asking you this straightforward because I feel like we owe each other to be honest about this."  
  
Ithilwen shifted. Did she think of Legolas as more than a friend? Sure their relationship had passed just a normal friendship long ago, but love? Did they love each other? She wasn't sure. "I'm not sure." She admitted. "I know we don't have just a normal friendship anymore but I don't know if it's anything more. Sure there is attraction here but who wouldn't be attracted to you?"  
  
Legolas blushed at her last statement but nodded. "It's just that lately I've been thinking of you not as simply a friend but as more."  
  
She nodded slowly. "I suppose you could think of it that way." Then she bit her lip. "But you can't get involved! You know that. Your father would have my head!"  
  
Legolas slowly nodded, "Now you see the predicament." They sat in silence for awhile.  
  
"We could always try to keep it a secret." Ithilwen suggested. Legolas gave her a hard look. "Keep it secret until when? Until I have to marry the elf I'm promised to? Then what? We run off? I just can't do that. I have a responsibility to this kingdom."  
  
Ithilwen saw the pain in his eyes. "We don't have to do anything right now." She said softly. "We just now realized what we had between us. Another couple of months won't kill us."  
  
She smiled and Legolas felt his heart melt. 'If only I could tell you.' He thought. 'If only I could tell you about my father.' Legolas' father was dying, slowly of a broken heart. Very few people knew of the king's lover after the queen, Legolas' mother, had died. She had been a very well guarded secret. Then she had died a tragic death at the hands of raiders. From the day that she had died Thranduil had died just a little every day. Soon nothing the healers could do would be able to hide the fact that the king was not well. As soon as it was public knowledge that the king was dying Legolas would be forced to marry and get ready to accept the throne.  
  
That was why he couldn't relax as Ithilwen thought they could. 'It's not fair' Legolas thought. 'I finally have feelings for a girl and now I will have to ignore them to get married to an elf I've only met once in my entire life. He hit his hand against the stone he was sitting on softly.  
  
Ithilwen saw him hit his hand on the rock and raised an eyebrow, for Legolas who was normally in complete control that move was like a normal human beating his head against a wall. She wondered what was bothering him now. She was about to press him about it when he changed the subject to the upcoming ball. She had forgotten entirely about it. She told him that she had forgotten about it and he told her that he thought she would have. They chatted about this and that for awhile before Legolas said. "I must be getting back." Ithilwen nodded. They mounted their horses and rode back.  
  
Once he arrived Legolas was called to his father's room. Legolas entered quietly and moved to where his father was sitting in a chair. "My son. Please sit down." Thranduil said indicating a chair. Legolas sat. He looked closely at Thranduil, he noticed how his skin had paled and he walked with less vitality than before. Soon everyone will be able to notice what only those closest to him have noticed, even when Thranduil wore the makeup to cover it up. Thranduil remained standing and spoke as soon as Legolas was seated. "I have news. My healers say that I have less than a week before people begin to notice that my health is failing. After that I will have maybe a year at most half a year at least. That is why I've decided to invite Princess Ninquelótë to attend the upcoming ball. You will be her escort and guide, you will attend the ball with her and show her around everywhere she wants to go."  
  
Legolas sat stunned for a minute. 'This can't be happening.' He thought. "I thought your healers said you had months to a year until the signs began to show." King Thranduill just shook his head. Legolas was speechless. He wasn't supposed to have to deal with this right now. He didn't want to have to deal with this for another few months at least. "Sir, I know this is hard for you but please, don't have princess Ninquelótë come for this ball. Let us organize another one, a grander one to welcome her to our realm."  
  
Thranduill smiled. "Had you mentioned it before I would have probably said yes to your idea but unfortunately we have already sent an invitation and I have just gotten back the answer." He handed Legolas a letter.  
  
My Lord Thranduill,  
  
I would be pleased to join you and your son for a month and be present at the ball. I'm looking forward to meeting your son again and getting better acquainted before we are brought together for the rest of our lifetime. Please pass along my regards to Legolas. Thank you again for the invitation,  
  
Sincerely yours, Princess Ninquelótë.  
  
Legolas read the letter with a sinking heart. He had been looking forward to spending a lovely evening with Ithilwen. Now however it looked like he was going to spend the evening playing host to this princess Ninquelótë, 'no' he thought 'My future wife'. He handed the letter back to his father. "When do they arrive?" he asked dully.  
  
"In a week." Thranduill answered. "I was hoping that you could get the palace ready to welcome our guests?" he asked.  
  
Legolas sighed; he should have been expecting this. "Yes sire, I will see that our guests have a welcome appropriate for their status."  
  
"Very good. Now go so I can get some sleep so I can be ready to deliver a speech about our most important guests."  
  
Legolas knew a dismissal when he heard one. "Yes sire." He said with a bow and walked out of the room. He walked as fast as was acceptable to Ithilwen's room. He knocked quietly on her door. She opened it and he slipped inside without a word. He gestured for her to sit on the bed. She did. Legolas began to pace. 'Where to begin' he thought. Instead of thinking it through though he just started talking. "She's coming to the ball. That means you and I can't go together. He is so mush sicker than they thought he won't last much longer. I have to put up with real royalty now." He kept rambling on like this for awhile then stopped and looked at Ithilwen. "Well?" he snapped.  
  
She shook her head. "You are going to have to start at the beginning." She said. Legolas sighed and sat down in a chair. He explained how he was promised to princess Ninquelótë and how his father was sick and dying and how Thranduill had invited the princess to the ball and how Legolas was supposed to escort her everywhere. When he finally finished he looked at Ithilwen nervously. He stood up and paced again.  
  
Ithilwen just looked at Legolas for a few moments then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was shocked for a moment then returned the hug. They stood like that for awhile then broke apart. "I will help you get through this." Ithilwen told Legolas. "And thank you for trusting me with this information."  
  
They gave each other another quick hug and then Legolas left. Ithilwen sat on the bed with a sigh. 'Now the only problem is how I'm going to help him.' She thought before getting dressed for dinner. 


	3. chapter 3

Forbidden By: Vanima Edhel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A few weeks later everything was ready for the arrival of the envoy from Lothlorien including Princess Ninquelótë. Legolas had spent the past few weeks getting the Halls ready for their arrival. The place was decorated in a summer fashion with garlands of flowers and chimes that rang with the breeze. All the old fountains that had fallen into disrepair had been fixed and were now flowing, giving off soothing sounds. The gardeners had planted new flowers around the walkways and the windows had been opened to let the warm summer air in.  
  
Legolas stood on a balcony letting the cool air blow in his face. He was glad for a chance to rest. He had been up for three days now. Although it was not necessary for Legolas to sleep every night he knew he should sleep soon. He heard footsteps behind him; he turned and saw his father's doctor coming up behind him. "Your father is about to announce to the elves about his health. He requests your presence."  
  
Legolas nodded and followed the doctor to the chamber were his father was waiting. His father motioned for him to sit down next to him. Legolas quickly complied.  
  
"Legolas. I'm prepared to announce the state of my health. I will also announce your engagement to princess Ninquelótë."  
  
Legolas nodded but didn't say anything. His father continued. "I'm also going to announce that when you are married to princess Ninquelótë that I will be passing my kingship on to you. Hopefully I will still be alive at that point." Thranduil smiled sadly. "Amin hiraetha (I'm sorry) my son but I cannot wait any longer."  
  
Legolas smiled sadly. "Amin rengwa, Heruamin (I understand, My lord)."  
  
Thranduil smiled. "I will announce it tonight at dinner. Will you join me at my table tonight?"  
  
"I would be honored." Legolas said.  
  
"Then I will see you then. I'm going to rest for tonight." Thranduil said as he got slowly to his feet. Legolas stood and left the chambers.  
  
He went immediately to Ithilwen's chambers. He knocked quietly on her door. It was opened almost instantly. Ithilwen smiled at Legolas and admitted him into her room. She knew something was wrong as soon as he sat down on the bed. He lost his composed state and let his head fall into his hands. Before she could ask what was wrong Legolas spoke. "My father is going to announce my engagement to princess Ninquelótë tonight at dinner. He is also going to announce that as soon as I am married I will be king."  
  
Ithilwen sat down next to Legolas. She didn't say anything just simply wrapped her arms around him. After a minute she turned his face so she could look at him. She smiled at him. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Remember, what ever you do I'll always be here for you."  
  
Legolas shook his head sadly. "But I can't promise the same for you. Once I'm king and married then I'll have so many duties that we won't be able to spend much time together, not to mention I'll be expected to spend my free time with my new wife." Legolas almost choked as he said the last word.  
  
Ithilwen smiled sadly. "It matters not. I will always be yours even if you cannot say the same for me."  
  
Legolas lowered his head. "You shouldn't promise that. I would not want you to give your happiness for my sake. I'm sure you will find another love, given time."  
  
"I might, but you will always be my one true love. I knew from the moment we met. Do you remember that?"  
  
Legolas gave a soft laugh. "Yes. The day after we met you told me that we were going to be married when we were older."  
  
"Yes, I loved you even then, although I didn't know it."  
  
"I didn't even realize that I loved you until about a year ago. I was too blind to see it." Legolas's voice turned bitter. "If I had we might not be in this situation right now. You could maybe be the queen in waiting now."  
  
"Don't blame yourself." Ithilwen gently took one of his hands in hers. "You can't rush love, if you had then maybe we would be hating each other right now."  
  
"I know, but now we can never be together." Legolas pointed out.  
  
Ithilwen forced herself to laugh. "You are making too big a deal out of this." She told him. "Come on, it's almost lunch time and you still have to get ready. Let's go back to your chambers and get you ready. You don't want to look like a slob at your own wedding and coronation announcement, now do you?"  
  
Legolas smiled bitterly. "I guess I don't." he said and slowly stood up. "Come on then."  
  
Ithilwen shook her head and followed Legolas out of her chambers. 


End file.
